1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an accessory for gentlemen's wearing apparel and more specifically to a device for keeping a gentlemen's necktie in a neat and orderly state despite high velocity winds or vigorous motion of the wearer. The necktie holder is of the type which will loosely embrace the narrow end of a four-in-hand tie, and in addition, has a strong clip which will seize a portion of the wider end of the tie to prevent lateral motion thereof. In use, the holder is not visable from the front of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various necktie holders are known in the art, most of which are adjustable so that they may accommodate neckties of varying widths. In contradistinction to this complexity, this invention offers a structure which is readily adaptable to any necktie and requires only a minimum of adjustment.
Applicant is aware of the below listed patents:
Marien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,181;
Albright, U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,301.
Marien shows a necktie holder having two arcuately-shaped members arranged in opposed relation thus forming an open loop to embrace a necktie, a fastener connects the members at one end and has the other ends overlapping; straps are provided to engage each other to limit the size of the loop.
Albright shows a necktie holder consisting of two members slideable, one upon the other, and having a locking structure to engage the series of threads which join a shirt button to a shirt. A chain loop extends between the ends of the members to surround the necktie and limit lateral motion.
None of the above described patents appears to teach or even suggest the invention which will be described hereinafter.
It is accordingly a broad object of the invention to provide a holder which will keep a necktie in a neat and orderly state and which is not visable from the front of the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a necktie holder in which sliding motion of sleeves toward and away from each other vary the diameter of two loops which surround portions of the necktie.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a necktie holder for use by the wearer of a shirt which comprises an elongated flexible member folded back upon itself to form two loops, one of which is incomplete and has therein a clip provided with strong, movable, toothed jaws secured to each end of the member to close the incomplete loop, and a pair of sleeves embracing the elongated section and slideable thereon. The complete loop is secured to the threads holding a shirt button, the other loop surrounds the narrow length of a necktie, and the clip closes upon a rearward section or seam of the wide length of the tie.